Breathless
by GeorgeBoo
Summary: In an act to save his godson from the war, Sirius Black makes a contract, a marriage contract, between his godson and one Sebastian Smythe. Slash, future MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I know, but I was_ inspired_. It's dumb, but I was actually inspired by a Sebastian and Kurt story, and this only came to light because Sebastian kept saying Bloody and I can imagine him with Harry and *sigh*, shipping Harry with guys is my weakness, but the fatal blow may be crossovers! (that, or creature or mpreg…. or soul mates….) Okay, let's just say I read way too many fanfictions and that's kind of sad… Anyways, Sebastian is a little OOC, and Harry might be too, but he's nervous and in love, or close to being in love! - Oh, and warnings, this is Slash and I'm planning on Mpreg, because I like Mpreg and I feel like it would fit really well in my little mind-plot… Oh, and there will probably be Klaine, but I warn any Klainer's, this probably won't end as a Klaine-friendly fanfiction, I'm quite partial to Kadam… I think I'll set the story when Sebastian was away, and returned- and there probably won't be a purposal, and if there is, I doubt it'll end with a yes. I'm bitter over that, and considering the fact I haven't watched any episodes since that one- I'm not ready, in a way, and I don't have the channel and our internet is dead slow most of the time, and when it isn't, I'm more partial to Hannibal (despite the fact that I'm still scared of some crazy ass bitch is going to be under my bed), and podcasts/music.

Anyway, enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter or Glee, and I'm only sad about not owning one of those things because I mean, if I owned Glee, Kurt would get so much more and Blaine wouldn't be an idiot and Adam would still be on the show, even if Sebadam is super cute.

CHAPTER 1

Harry sighed as he tried to flatten his impossible hair. Tonight was the night he was going to meet his husband-to-be, and while he didn't agree with the idea of a marriage that was anything but a confirmation of a couple's love to each other, he believed that he could come to love Sebastian Smythe. The other boy sounded interesting, he was from America (although he lived in a boring place titled Westerville, Ohio), he also liked singing (Harry adored music, and liked singing himself), and enjoyed flying (something he hoped they would bond over, playing Quidditch. The other boy was a chaser). He already had a crush on the boy, even if he had reminded him of Draco Malfoy in the beginning - which, it turned out, the other boy was related to him through his Mother, who's mother was Malfoy's grandfather's sister.), but as they got to know each other better through frequent letters, Harry had slightly fallen for the other boy.

He was a little- okay, very- worried about this first meeting. Aside from describing himself to Sebastian, he had never sent him a picture, while the other boy had, and it was tucked away in his Mother's locket, which Sirius had given to him the birthday before his godfather had died.

"Harry, Darling, Sebastian is here." Charlotte Smythe said through the door, shaking Harry from his thoughts.

"A moment, Mrs. Smythe." He replied, buttoning the last button on his cloak that was a glorious deep forrest green, which accented his light tan, emerald green eyes, and bloody messy black hair.

"Okay, Harry Darling." Mrs. Smythe replied, "And I told you to call me Charlotte, you'll be my son-in-law soon, Harry." She continued, as he opened the door.

"Do I look alright? I couldn't get my hair to lie straight." He said, blushing under her assessing gaze.

"I think it looks cute, and I believe Sebastian will like it… You look as if you just rolled out of bed after a nice roll around in the bed sheets." Mrs. Smythe said, sounding nothing like a Malfoy with that vulgar analogy, which Harry couldn't decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing anymore.

"Thank you Mrs… Charlotte." Harry said, correcting himself. They headed down the long winding stairs, giving both the people waiting below them and themselves, a chance to study each other.

"I can't believe this." Sebastian said grumpily, as he and his father rode a limousine towards the House his parents had rented for Harry and his first meeting. "I can't believe your making me marry someone I don't know. What if he's ugly?" Sebastian asked, making a face.

"He's not ugly, your Mother assured me that he was very attractive, though he needs a little more weight on him, but that's just your Mother being well, a Mother." His Father, Damien Smythe said, smiling softly at his scowling heir.

"Oh god, that means he's bony and gangly." Sebastian said, groaning. "I don't even like monogamy, and yet you've set me to bound with someone I probably will hate for the rest of my life!"

"You and Mr. Potter-Black have a lot in common, Sebastian." Father replied, his voice gaining a hard edge as his heir continued to act brattily."And while you have not seen him, your Mother has, and I've seen pictures from when he was younger- Sirius, Merlin bless his soul, had no recent ones."

"I demand to see any picture you have, Father." Sebastian replied, glaring as the limousine drove through Muggle London. He watched as his father pulled out his phone, a blackberry, and began to look through it.

"Here, Sebastian." His Father said, "And don't you ever speak to me that way again." But they both knew, that the man didn't mean it. Sebastian studied the photo, in it was a really small boy in a Hogwarts uniform, standing beside what looked to be a giant- whom he immediately ignored to study the absolutely tiny boy. The boy had messy black hair and was quite skinny, but his best features were bright emerald green eyes hidden behind atrocious round glasses.

"I hope to Merlin he's grown." Sebastian replied, pushing the phone back into his father's hand.

"Charlotte informed me yesterday evening that he was a little shorter than her. He still has time to grow, Sebastian." His father said, as they pulled up to the house. Exiting the limousine, the two tall men made their way into the entrance of the house, to be greeted by Tilly, their house elf.

"Good evening, Master Smythe, young Master Smythe. Mistress Smythe be being with Little Master Potter-Black." Tilly created. "They's be coming down soon, Masters." Tilly informed them, taking their jackets. Both men had decided against wearing cloaks, having been staying in Muggle London the evening before. Both men moved towards the bottom of the stairs to wait for the rest of their small family instead of moving to sit in one of the many sitting rooms the house contained. Sebastian fidgeted for few moments, before he stopped and stood completely still at the sounds of his Mother's heels and the brush that he knew was the sound of a cloak breezing around someone.

"Thank you Mrs… Charlotte." Sebastian heard a musical voice say from above. Sebastian stared, surprised to see a boy that looked… that looked… that took both his breath and his ability to think coherently away. He smiled- a genuine smile- when the glorious bright emerald eyes rested on him. The other boy, Hadrian (Harry) James Sirius Potter-Black, looked absolutely… breathtaking. The once scrawny and small boy now looked… determined and strong underneath a beautiful, slim exterior.

"Good Evening, Charlotte, Mister Potter-Black." Sebastian heard his father say, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Good Evening, Damien." Charlotte replied, as Harry said "Good Evening, Sir, please, call me Harry."

"Only if you'll call me Damien, Harry." His father replied, laying a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "This is my son, your future husband, Sebastian… Whip him into shape, will you?" His father asked, making Harry laugh, and Sebastian blush.

"Father." Sebastian squeaked out, still breathless from seeing Harry for the first time.

A/N: I tried to write Sebastian as Sebastian-y as possible, but he's kind of falling for Harry and he's denying it right now. I have a basic story plot in my mind, since I couldn't sleep and I told myself that I would try to sleep instead of doing a million other things (seven of those things are fanfictions, I know, sad!) And there will be a bit of the old Sebastian or at leas the Glee Cannon Sebastian. This chapter takes place before Sebastian meets up with Blaine and Kurt at Scandals. It's taking place when Sebastian is away for a year I believe, unless it's one of this fanfiction things like Severus being Draco's godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I tried to write Sebastian as Sebastian-y as possible, but he's kind of falling for Harry and he's denying it right now. I have a basic story plot in my mind, since I couldn't sleep and I told myself that I would try to sleep instead of doing a million other things (seven of those things are fanfictions, I know, sad!) And I still haven't finished the third chapter, arg! I wasn't expecting such a turnout with reviews and follows and favourites! Thanks everyone!- I wasn't expecting that because I didn't see too many good Harry/Sebastian fanfictions, but then again, I'm limited to english and all.-Though if anyone knows any good ones, I'd love to read them!

Also, Sorry! I tried to get this up yesterday but it wouldn't work. Anyway, I don't own Glee or Harry Potter!

CHAPTER 2

Harry laughed as Mr. Smythe- Damien, he mentally corrected himself, asked him to whip his son into shape. "Father." The mentioned boy squeaked out, making Harry laugh again. He hoped they'd get along, if this was who Sebastian really was, instead of the pompous boy in their letters. The one he couldn't help but fall for anyways.

"I promise, Damien, I'll try." Harry replied, turning to smile at Sebastian. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, Sebastian."

"Likewise, Harry." Sebastian replied, giving Harry a smile in return. Sebastian's smile looked a little… forced, a little… unknown, unfamiliar on his face. Harry planned to make that smile one that was on the other boy's face often.

"Shall we move to one of the sitting rooms?" Charlotte asked, leading the group to one of the more formal sitting rooms in the house.

"I believe we must talk a bit more about the wedding. Sirius insisted that we complete the bonding quickly and quietly, and to wait until you are both out of Britain, before having a big bonding ceremony." Damien said, taking a seat in one of the two armchairs, across from a little loveseat the adult Smythe's seemed to be leaving for the fiancés to sit.

"Yes, that would be for the best. I need to leave Britain quietly and quickly. A big wedding would be easy for my enemies to stop." Harry replied. "I know that Dumbledore doesn't wish for me to marry Sebastian, he has been trying to push me onto a young light woman, whose family is part of his Order against Voldemort."

"But your gay." Sebastian blurted out. "It would be stupid to push you into a marriage you wouldn't enjoy."

"He wouldn't care, Sebastian." Harry replied. "Besides, if he really wanted to, he could push one of her brother's to marry me, for the greater good." Harry said, scoffing at the last part.

"Then we shall complete the bonding agreement tonight and marry you tomorrow afternoon, and leave England tomorrow evening." Damien said, studying Harry.

"Yes, that sounds good." Harry replied, smiling. "Now, what do we have to finish up with the agreement?"

"Children, we know you are not against carrying, Harry, but we believe that it would be best for you to have a child within the next two years. Partly because it would be nearly impossible for Dumbledore to remove you from our family if there is a little heir or heiress on the way, another reason is Charlotte and I are excitedly waiting for grandchildren to spoil." Damien said, with a smile.

"Agreed. What about last names? I would like to have Sirius's last name, Black, in the Muggle world, since I don't believe gay marriage is legal in America just yet, and carry the Black-Smythe name in the wizarding world until it is safe to exchange the Black for Potter." Harry pitched.

"… Agreed." Damien said, before he smiled and pushed a document across the table towards Harry and Sebastian. "Sign this, and you'll be legally bound, your magical binding shall take place tomorrow."

"Thanks." Harry said, as he studied it, before signing H. Potter-Black at the bottom, and watched as Sebastian signed his full name.

Sebastian stared at their signatures on the paper. Harry's handwriting was a little ruff around the edges, but it was legible. His own name was signed with his signature swirls, Grandmother had insisted he learned to sign his name properly.

"Master Smythe, young Master Smythe, Mistress Smythe, and little Master Potter-Black, Supper." Tilly announced, shaking Sebastian from his thoughts. He stood quickly and offered his hand to his husband.

"It's little Master Potter-Smythe, now, Tilly." Sebasitan corrected the house-elf. He turned to look at Harry again, to see him bushing slightly, probably from the sound of his new name coming from Sebastian's lips.

"Little Master Potter-Smythe, I apologize for the mix-up." Tilly said, bowing at Harry.

"It's alright, Tilly. It'll be official tomorrow, no worries." Harry said, smiling at the little house-elf.

"I thought it was already official?" Sebastian asked, feeling a little miffed.

"It's legal, but I only consider it official once our magic becomes connected." Harry replied, "Besides, we haven't even kissed!" Sebastian grinned, moving quickly to stand inches away from Harry.

"If you want, I can change that." Sebastian said, his nose inches away from touching Harry's.

"Please." Harry said gently, as Sebastian swooped in to kiss Harry gently. He usually wasn't like this, all soft, asking… breathless over his soon-to-be-bed-partner, who wasn't going to be a hump and dump. He was use to taking, not asking, he was use to hard kisses and bruising grips… He was use to being the one the other was stuck on, not stuck on the other. Unless it was Blaine, and the over-hair gelled prat was barely a whisper in his mind at the moment.

"Sebastian, Harry." Father called, his voice firm. "Save it for your honeymoon." Sebastian smirked as he watched Harry blush a bright red, though his eyes were happy.

"Yes sir!" Harry laughed out, before taking Sebastian's hand and tugging him towards the dinning room.

Harry laughed as he and Sebastian headed up the stairs an hour and a half after Sebastian's parents had gone to bed. As he went to enter his room, he spinned around, his cloak billowing dramatically- at least in his mind. "What do you think your doing, Mr. Smythe? Sleeping with your bride before the wedding night? Shame on you!" Harry said, laughing louder.

"I… I thought being legally married would be enough." Sebastian replied, staring at Harry.

"Nope! Besides, I promised Sirius…" Harry replied, gulping a little bit, trying to hide a little sob. "I promised Sirius I wouldn't sleep with anyone before we were magically bounded. There's a little law- it's mostly disregarded now, but Dumbledore could still use it against us, and it states that bounding nights should be the first night that particular couple's first time."

"A pity…" Sebastian sighed, before kissing Harry on the cheek and leaving the room, making Harry regret not asking him to stay.

A/N: Whoa. Two chapters, finished. The third chapter will have the bounding, I guess… And, I know both are OOC, but… It's okay. Our loving Sebastian will play around, and our strong Harry standing up for himself… Reviews much welcome :3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, I KNOW, SEBASTIAN IS SO OOC, BUT HE'S IN LURVE AND IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S IN CHARACTER ON GLEE ANYMORE EITHER! I mean, no way would he be "all for" a Klaine marriage. But then again, I haven't watched Glee since then. It was like, I want to watch the memorial, but I can't and I just decided that I'd wait until I find out if Glee is really worth it anymore. I mean, the puppet episode? OH PLEASE.

I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

CHAPTER 3

Sebastian grinned as he flattened his hair and straightened his tux. He had decided after last night to wear his muggle tux as well as his best wizarding robe, since Harry seemed big on wearing his own. Earlier that morning he had seen Harry wearing a charcoal grey one overtop of a light green shirt and a pair of deeper grey pants. The other boy had looked very attractive, and Sebastian wondered if the trend would continue on, since he wasn't partial to robes. Growing up in a predominately muggle town, and attending a muggle/magical school- not that the muggles knew that, he was use to going without.

"Sebastian, hurry. Harry is already ready and waiting for you in the great room." Father said, opening Sebastian's door.

"I'm nearly done." He replied, glaring lightly at his father for the intrusion of privacy.

"What's with the robe, Sebastian? You wouldn't even wear a robe for Grandmother Lenora, and you know how she feels about proper states of attire." Father asked, chuckling lightly at Sebastian's riffling of his Mother-in-Law.

"Harry seems to enjoy wearing robes, so I thought I'd grace a few for today." Sebastian replied, walking around his father to leave the room, his robes batting uncomfortably against his legs.

"Charlotte, do you think this looks okay?" Harry asked worriedly, showing her the light creme robes that he had bought specially for the occasion. He didn't often dress in whites- he was too clumsy for that, Merlin only knows what sort of stains he'd get if he wore white outside of his uniform shirt, which did have small stains around the bottom of the sleeves from potions and herbology.

"You look absolutely amazing, Harry darling." Charlotte replied, moving to smooth out a wrinkle in Harry's cream robe with her hand. "My son's going to be breathless when he sees you."

"I hope so. I don't think this colour looks good on me." Harry replied, frowning. "I wish I hadn't been talked out of wearing black robes."

"I'm actually quite glad you did, because black would have been too dark and dreary." Charlotte replied. Harry nodded, deciding to agree with his new Mother-in-Law.

"What are we doing after the wedding?" Harry asked, turning to look at Charlotte for a moment, before focusing himself back on doing minor touch-ups on his robes.

"You and Sebastian are going away for a three week Honeymoon in Florida, while Damien and I are going to return home to Westerville, to tie up some loose ends. How do you feel about attending Muggle schooling again?" Charlotte asked, turning to go check if Damien and Sebastian were ready.

"Nervous, I mean, I did keep up with my studies after Sebastian told me about Dalton being a mixed school, but my other experiences at a Muggle school didn't go well." Harry told her with a small, nervous smile.

"Oh?" Charlotte asked, turning away from the door, the boys could wait, Harry had something important to tell her.

"My cousin was a bully and I was his favourite victim. Everyone else was afraid to be my friend." Harry told her with a sad smile, as he moved to join her by the door, they had a bounding to do.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte replied with a small smile, as they moved to stand in the same sitting room they had met in the day before.

Sebastian nearly forgot to breath for a moment, nearly being the key word. Harry looked amazing, in a pale white robe that was tailored to be tight at the top before loosening around his feet, vaguely reminding Sebastian of a wedding gown, with a light pale sea blue button up shirt underneath. Sebastian guessed that that was Harry's 'something blue', and he wondered what was his 'something borrowed', but decided that it didn't really matter. It was just a silly superstition. "You look amazing." He blurts out, his mouth moving and forming words without his direct order too.

"Thanks, Sebastian, you do too." Harry replied. "I like your robe." Sebastian smiles, and Harry blushes a bit.

"I'm glad you do, I wore it for you…" Sebastian said, "I mean, I noticed you wear robes a lot so I decided to take up the tradition today…"

"I appreciate that." Harry responded, his viridian eyes sparkling happily. "You look very handsome in robes."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied, his grin so big that he felt like his jaw was going to fall off. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes… Sebastian, say your vows first, and them place the bonding bracelet upon Harry's wrist, and then Harry, you accept and say your vows and give Sebastian his bonding bracelet." Damien commented, moving to stand beside Sebastian as his wife moved to stand beside Harry, acting as their witnesses.

"Per magicas, tibi dico, quod mea vita aliam medietatem, unicum et solitarium sic fiat semper." Sebastian said seriously, waiting until Harry accepted his vows to put the bracelet upon Harry's wrist.

"Per magiae meae sum accipe tuum petere, meam secundam dimidia." Harry replied, his green eyes sparkling as Sebastian gently pushed the platinum band around Harry's wrist, the emerald and diamond crusting glittering and winking in the light.

Harry felt the magic- what he assumed was Sebastian's magic, wrap around him in a warm embrace as the bonding bracelet wrapped around his wrist and re-sized to fit perfectly. It was beautiful, and Harry hoped the bonding bracelet he had chosen to give to Sebastian would be as perfect as he thought it would be before meeting the other boy.

"Per magicas, tibi dico, quod mea vita aliam medietatem, unicum et solitarium sic fiat semper." Harry said proudly, pulling the bonding bracelet for his other half-to be out of his pocket, the dark blue stones and amethysts glowing from their golden home along the bracelet. The bracelet he had chosen to give Sebastian had been his Father's, and was thicker than his own, and he had given it a few minor changes, like the dark blue stones and amethysts instead of the red rubies his Father had outfitted the bracelet in before. But there was one thing that he hadn't changed, there was one emerald that was still attached from his Father's time, one that matched Harry's and his Mother's eyes exactly, that was pressing against the slightly sweaty palm of his hand.

"Per magiae meae sum accipe tuum petere, meam secundam dimidia." Sebastian responded, allowing Harry to put the bracelet on his wrist, before pulling the smaller boy into a kiss. They were married, bound together for what would hopefully be forever.

A/N: Hey! I was worried that I wouldn't get this out because for a while I wasn't sure how to write the bonding and I was like, let's just leave it at Sebastian calling Harry's robe a wedding dress but then it wasn't long enough so when I finally figured out how to do it, I was happy. Here are the translations!

Per magicas, tibi dico, quod mea vita aliam medietatem, unicum et solitarium sic fiat semper = By my magic, I claim thee as my life, my other half, my one and only, so mote it be.

Per magiae meae sum accipe tuum petere, meam secundam dimidia = By my magic, I accept thy claim, my other half


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! Happy New Years! I apologize for taking so long, I've just been… Busy and depressed, and I'm about to stay busy for a long, long time… You know Finals? Those are coming up. And next semester I have two of the hardest teachers in a row… But then the rest of my day is pretty easy! - Anyways, if anyone is reading this, I was wondering if anyone minded being my buddy for this story. Not a beta exactly, but you could work as a beta half time? I just realized last night that I had a few ideas for the story and I need someone to discuss it with, someone that knows Glee better so that I can keep things on point, since their relationship seems all lovey-dovey (hint, it isn't. I'm consider making their relationship not end-game, but I probably will though.) , but it's just the honeymoon phase, literally! So, please contact me if you are interested! Oh, and, I'm dreading writing about their honeymoon in Florida- the fuck I know about Florida? I've never been there and I'm more use to the arctic than he heat of Florida! I wish I said New York, because I've actually been there! I went for New Years, and no, I did not get to experience Times Square and I'm so fucking lucky I didn't, even if Jane Lynch was there! I missed it because my brother was sick and UGH, waiting in place since 3 in the afternoon? No thank you!

ENJOY! And I apologize that it's so short, but I'm feeling kind of… Icky right now. It's just, so much to do, so little time, and of course, everything decides to fall apart on me now! I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

"Sebastian." Harry whispered, waking up the other boy from his sleep. As soon as they had finished the bonding, they had eaten something for dinner before heading up to get dressed for their muggle flight. This was the first time- and hopefully, probably, not the last flight Harry would ever be on. "I'm a little nervous, I'm sorry for waking you."

"It'll be alright, Harry." Sebastian mumbled, his brown eyes tiredly blinking as he moves up the arm rest that laid between them. Pulling Harry a little closer to him, he shushed him and shut his eyes, arm around Harry, Harry's head against his shoulder and chest, allowing him to hear the other boy's steady heart beat.

"Okay… Good night." Harry replied, closing his own eyes.

"Good night." Sebastian mumbled in reply.

Sebastian groaned as he tried to roll over, finding that he couldn't, with his seat belt hugging his hips, and a slight weight on his side… _Harry_. Moving so that he could check his watch for the time, Sebastian gave a sigh when he found out that they were barely halfway through the flight.

"Everything alright?" Harry mumbled from his chest, his eyes still closed.

"Yes. It's just, we were barely asleep for half the flight, and I'm not tired anymore." Sebastian replied, yawning.

"So we'll talk. Letters weren't enough, and your friends are going to wonder about me when we get back." Harry replied.

"Yes…. So… Anything you have to say?" Sebastian asked. "About yourself and about what we're going to say when we get back to Westerville."

"I think you should say you met me abroad, and I found out that you attend Dalton, and I mentioned my transfer, and it happened to match up with when you were returning and we, well, hit it off." Harry replied, his viridian eyes still closed.

"That sounds fine. I mean, you are my type, you have an interesting accent, and we like the similar things." Sebastian replied, grinning a bit.

"Oh? And what is your 'type', Sebastian Gabriel Smythe?" Harry asked, his eyes finally opening to stare into Sebastian's warm brown eyes, his lips upturned slightly in a smile.

"I like my men to be shorter than me, to have dark hair- usually something untameable, but my last flame always gelled his hair into ugly perfection, and they all have great smiles and greater personalities." Sebastian replied. "But the people I sleep with? Anything goes as long as their shorter than me, are bottoms, and aren't too ugly."

"Sounds like you'd sleep with anyone." Harry replied, his nose cringing slightly. "And, you have a need to be more manly, and prefer the person your with to have a slight outer imperfection so that you could feel more perfect, but like having someone who is lively and amazing on the inside…"

"Well, you could say it that way, what about you, Harry?" Sebastian asked, grinning down at Harry.

"My preferences in boys?" Harry asked. "I don't really know, I've had a few short relationships but they never went really far. I dated this boy in my dorms for a while, Neville Longbottom, but his Grandmother found out and well, that was the end of that, but I've had crushes and a few other… Relationships."

"You just said relationships as if they weren't dating…" Sebastian stated, staring at Harry deviously… Could Harry be less pure then he let on?

"It was more like friends with benefits, but I hadn't known that and actually thought they loved me and understood why I couldn't have sex with them." Harry replied bitterly. "And then I saw them with someone else and they told me that there never was anything there except a few trysts in closets_. I trusted them_." Harry added bitterly. "I trusted them and they acted as if I was nothing more than a chew toy."

A/N: Guys, this was so hard to write. I'm getting busier and I think I might get a little more depressed in the upcoming while- and I apologize if this chapter doesn't fit or anything, I momentarily forgot about something that I wrote in the plot earlier- I know, fucking happens all the time to me, stupid, I know- but I twisted it enough so that it fits. Can I say, foreshadowing as a teaser if someone feels willing to be my Breathless discussion buddy? Spoilers and all?


End file.
